Head Basketball (2018 film)
This movie is based off the 2016 D&D Dream game, Head Basketball. It stars Mark Ruffalo, Benedict Cumberbatch, Michael Caine, Chris Evans, and LeBron James Cast * Mark Ruffalo as Taemin Kang, a South Korean basketball player whose main mission is to beat Ukrit. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ukrit Valentino, an Indonesian puppet master and basketball warlord * Michael Caine as Alom Garcia, a Mayan tribe leader who helps Taemin * Chris Evans as Jacob Smith, a Canadian hockey player who helps Taemin * LeBron James as Jeremy Johnson, a basketball player for the San Antonio Spurs * Jennifer Lawrence as Jeanne Martin, a French knight and Taemin's girlfriend * Elizabeth Olsen as Julia Silva-Smith, a tribal woman and Jacob's girlfriend (wife later in the film) * Chris Pratt as Vukasin Petrovic, a Serbian werewolf * Emma Stone as Savika Shinawatra, a Thai fruit vendor with pet elephants and monkeys * Robert Downey Jr. as Alfredo Hernandez, a Spanish researcher who accidentally gave himself the power to turn into a bull * Tom Holland as Hayato Sazuki, a Japanese ninja who can clone himself * Paul Rudd as Mark Smirnov, a military leader from Russia * Jeremy Renner as William Jones, a pirate from England * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Lucas Fernandez, a soccer player from Argentina who can control lightning * TBA as Jerome, Leonardo, Harish, Linlin, and Tyler * Siri as Announcements, the computer that announces when Ukrit takes over another country PLOT A year after he ended World War 3, a basketball warlord (Benedict Cumberbatch) is taking over various countries (Germany, Italy, India, China, and Australia) by challenging their leaders to a basketball game while Taemin Kang (Mark Ruffalo) is on a visit to the U.S.A. to watch a San Antonio Spurs game. During the game, an announcement (Siri) is made that the warlord challenged Donald Trump and won. Taemin and his new friend Jeremy (LeBron James) jump over the wall to Mexico and meet Alom Garcia (Michael Caine). They ask him for help, and he agrees to help them. They fly to Canada after the warlord takes over Mexico and meet Jacob Smith (Chris Evans), who agrees to help him. After he takes over Canada by a 20-7 score, the warlord discovers that Taemin, Jeremy, Alom, and Jacob are trying to stop them and orders Jerome, Leonardo, Harish, Linlin, and Tyler after them. After defeating them, Taemin, Jeremy, Alom, and Jacob make it to Argentina, where they meet Lucas Fernandez (Aaron Taylor-Johnson) and Julia Silva (Elizabeth Olsen). Jacob falls in love with Julia and they leave for England after Argentina is taken over. They go to England and meet William Jones (Jeremy Renner) and his stepsister (Jennifer Lawrence), whom Taemin immediately falls in love with. After gathering Vukasin, Alfredo, Savika, and Mark, they go to the warlord's home country, Indonesia, to challenge him and his team to a basketball game. After the warlord's team wins, the heroes are sentenced to death. But, the heroes run away from him and hide in Egypt, where he immediately finds them. His name is revealed to be Ukrit and he is a master of puppetry. After they decide to have a two out of three series, Ukrit loses and all of his countries are taken away from him. He is locked in prison for the rest of his life. In a post-credits scene, Jacob and Julia get married. Sequel A sequel, ''Head Basketball 2, ''will focus on Taemin and Jeanne's relationship and defeating Alfredo, who betrayed them. A third film, ''Head Basketball 3, ''will focus on Taemin trying to defeat one last villain in Jerome. A prequel, ''Head Soccer, ''will focus on before World War 3